Can I Kiss You? - Very Bad Oneshot
by Shitty Oneshots
Summary: Bad title is bad :(. This was based off of a pinterest post about people asking for kisses but i ended up rambling and getting off topic. I apologize for the ooc-ness ··".


Antonio was something, I think we can all agree on that but- the way he "was" something isn't a negative thing. No no no, not at all, it was in fact positive. At least in the way, I view him, but before I start rambling- I'll tell you what's happening to provoke such a thought.

We are just laying here in bed(shut up you weird perverts, we…we just like cuddling-) and Antonio's face lights up for a second before doing the weird thing his face does when he gets all thoughtful. It was…kinda…..cute…..er- I mean- uh he, um, looked really er, stupid, hehe. BUT ANYWAYS he started mumbling, really quiet and it sounded kinda like Spanish but I couldn't completely tell.

I could tell he wanted something just by the way he was acting. He always got all awkward and shifty when he wanted something, he didn't like asking for things from me, it made him feel selfish in which I stupidly replied,'you can't be more selfish so don't worry about it, dumbass' I should've told him something along the lines of 'don't worry honey, you aren't selfish, you don't have to feel bad about asking anything of me! It's just don't ask for things I'm not very good at because it makes me feel bad but anything else you can ask for and I won't mind!' but of course I thought that was too faggy to actually be nice to my boyfriend.

I'm such a dick. Back to the wonderfulness that is Antonio, he is currently staring at me or through me. I don't know I'm really not the best at reading people. He looked so pretty and handsome and he's just so great and mmmfhhdhhhh- before I could stop myself, "Vorrei annegare nei tuoi occhi." Oh- hehe shouldn't understand he isn't fluent in Italian so I mean-

"oh~ Is that right? Mi Cielo, that was very blunt~"

My immediate reaction was to shove my hands in that stupid pretty face of his and kick him, blushing extremely hard, telling him,'shut your dumb fucking mouth- aUGH' before falling off the bed.

"Hey, are you okay sweetie?" I shoved my hand up to where I expected his face to be and flipped him off,

"I would be okay if you would shut the fuck up, you fuck face," I pushed myself off the ground and noticed my nose bleeding, "Oh."

"What's wrong?"

I grumbled holding my nose, "Nothing my nose is just bleeding." Antonio grabbed my hand and pulled me back onto the bed," Antonio- I'm going to get' the sheets all bloody,"

"It's okay, sweetie! I'll just change the sheets! We have a bunch of spare sheets since we change them so much~."

My face got extremely hot, very fast, which I definitely didn't like. I groaned in response to his stupid pervy words... wait hold on-

Isn't my nose bleeding anymore? That sure is damn convenient for what Antonio was about to ask me. Isn't it so cool I can tell when Antonio is about to ask me something? I'm so cool!

"Hey! so um- Lovi? Can I have a kiss?" To be honest, I was kind of shocked? He never- We've- We've kissed before, he should know it's fine, but I mean it's rather a charm- I mean it's stupid how he thinks he needs to ask. Now he's fumbling with his hands, why's he making such a big deal about this?

"yes," I mumbled quietly, barely having a moment to think, before getting basically fucking pounced on. Which of course made me almost hit the back of my head into the headboard, also causing the damn bed to slam into the wall(stupid idiot got a bed with wheels...it shouldn't be hard for you to understand why).

After a few moments of just pressing our lips together, this bitch decides to bite my bottom lip- not harshly but hard enough for me to open my mouth a bit. He shoved his tongue into my mouth, we haven't maken out before? What do I do? His tongue tasted good though, like sweet stuff I couldn't quite put my finger on.

After a bit of kissing he pulled away and I just start staring up at him and he just sheepishly rubs the back of his neck, laughing nervously, for some reasom.

I'm just awkwardly laying under him, while he is towering over me and all that shit. He lowered himself a bit and pecked my cheek and then I pulled him down again for another kiss although this kiss shorter. "I love you."

\--


End file.
